Clash!! Chopper's Rampage!
General Info | Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 2810 | Beli1 = 34131 | Title1 = Rampage | Quest2 = Clash!! Eureka! | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 6450 | Beli2 = 62657 | Title2 = Monstrosity | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first clear of all difficulty levels *Former 24 hours Limited-Time Event. Now available for challenging 24/7 from Clash!! Collection *You can recruit Chopper at 100% probability beating Master difficulty *Drop rate at Expert difficulty is not known, but estimated to be around 30-40% Tips on How to Beat Clash!! Chopper's Rampage! FAQs * Are you a new player? Read Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap first! General information One of the earliest clashes. As usual it was challenging - few years back. Now it's an easy quest to farm, assuming you have some newer units, and they are leveled up. Most if not all legends, and 2x+ QCK or rainbow captains should have no trouble clearing this, assuming you can build some synergy/combos, and that your units are high level, and you are using 1.5x ATK ship and so on. (Lost? Read the FAQ/Tips!). Recommended Captains This team can be cleared with the usual high-level Hawk Eyes Mihawk, Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third, or Dark King Rayleigh chain-multiplier type characters. However, the straight teams tend to have an easier time. Sometimes a mixture of Portgas and Diamond Jozu work well when you're not strong enough to take out in time with double Ace or too slow to take out with double Jozu. *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: The safest captain to get Chopper. Take your time and get your specials ready. *Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea: 2.75x ATK and a stall make her one of the best choices for speed runs. *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander Where Boa can, so does Marco, through he cannot help with stalling. And is not as pretty :> His special does not stack with Kaku's. *Twin-Blade Thatch: Thatch is the fastest captain to run speed runs on Monster. Consider bringing a Boa or Enel friend for safety. *Diamond Jozu: The best option for low level teams that could use the extra HP. Pair with another Jozu for tank, or with 2.5x+ captain for speed. *Portgas D. Ace Flame Mirror: 2.5x ATK is the vanilla approach. Consider pairing with a better guest captain. *Princess Vivi/Roronoa Zoro Lion's Song (or Laboon/Pell The guardian falcon of Alabasta): If you are too low level this team can clear Chopper. Set aside 45 minutes as it takes forever with this duo. Recommended Support Units Chopper will come at you consistently when his health drops below 20%. As a result, a Time Delay and Slot Boost strategy tends to be the most consistent sub strategy to beat Chopper. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound (MAX skill or near to MAX) or other Time Delay Characters, out of which the Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper deserves a special mention. And if you are stalling for all specials with Eneru, remember that Sogeking = GPU with better stats. *Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit or other Damage Reduction Character. Special mention here goes to the Kalifa CP9’s Strongest. Make sure their special is ready before MC big hit, of course. *Capone Gang Bege Good orb manipulator and high attack. *Bohemian Knight Doma Second to Capone, but deserves a mention. *Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe If you find your team being locked or taking too much damage on the forth stage, consider bringing Sanji for his special. It will clear the stage automatically due to the base damage. *Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist Good stats and part of a combo to burst final rounds. Great pair with Eneru. *Kamakiri or Pell The guardian falcon of Alabasta: They may work as the other part of the combo if you don't have access to Eneru. *Twin-Blade Thatch Pairs well with Usopp and his three extra stall rounds. If you're using Eneru or Kaku, activate his special the round before you plan to activate the boosters' specials. *Black Cage Hina If one burst round isn't enough. Recommended Teams 40 Stamina Walkthrough team, do not let the grunt attack. They will lock your units for 5 turns. If you need to stall further, you can let on or two units be locked as long as you take all grunts out by next turn. This will buy you one more turn. The turtle will have a one to three turn cooldown. Stall here for orbs and special as long as possible and take hits if necessary. You'll want any units you want to use by stage 4 on a three turn cooldown as you leave this stage. | 2Boss = Grunts Red Daimyo Turtle | 2HP = 10hp 25hp | 2AttackPattern = Lock the unit they are weak to for 5 turns. Attack for 3,200 damage. Attacks every two turns for 1,050 damage. | 3Image = Chopper - 3.jpg | 3Enemies = Grunts + Red Robber Penguin | 3Tips = At this point your stalling should be done. Take everyone out on one turn. Your stage 4 cooldowns should be ready for the next stage before leaving. | 3Boss = Grunts | 3HP = - | 3AttackPattern = Penguin attacks for 780. Millions for 3,870. Billions for 5,500. They all attack every turn. | 4Image = Chopper - 4.jpg | 4Enemies = Sea Stallion + Grunts | 4Tips = Do not let the Sea Stallions attack as they will lock a random unit for 3 turns. You should target them first and use your two 6-combo units to take them out. If you are not strong enough to take Chopper out in 2 rounds, or 5 round including Usopp, do not beat this level without 10,072 in health or meat orbs to get you there. Some players will bring along a Sanji for the sole purpose of taking no damage this round. Sanji's special is weak on Chopper so make sure you've stalled long enough to max out Sanji's special before this round. Any Base Damage will work to the same effect this round. We recommend using your Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper to lower all of the unit's hp by one. You can then take them out with the recommended squad per the picture. | 4Boss = Sea Stallion Grunts | 4HP = 6hp 5hp | 4AttackPattern = Will lock your units for 3 turns and attack for 2,800. Will attack every turn for 2,000. | 5Image = Chopper - 5.jpg | 5Enemies = Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage | 5Tips = It is recommended you be able to take at least the 1st 10,072 hit. This will get you 4 rounds of full team attacks and two rounds of captain only attacks due to captain bind. If you are going to make it past one hit and have two Time Delay characters, use the one with the lower turn delay before Chopper's first attack. :After his second attack, Chopper begins his two turn attack loop. Use a damage reducer to buy yourself 2 more rounds whenever it is needed. :If you end up with just below 10,072 health but above 9,240, push Chopper to below 20% health so his next attack won't kill you (as his below 20% loop is a lower damage of 9,240). :However, if you won't survive his next attack, activate Boa Hancock or Usopp to stall (and heal). You must now attempt to kill him before his next attack which should be easy if he's close to his 20% health. A high level (50-70) based team with an Eneru and Kaku multiplier can take out most of Chopper's health in one turn. :If you fail, you will take 9,240 damage per round. | 5Boss = Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage | 5HP = 1,800,000 hp | 5AttackPattern = *''1st turn'' Chopper will bind your 4 bottom subs for 1 turn *''2nd turn:'' Chopper will not attack *''3rd turn:'' Chopper will hit for 10,072 damage *''4th turn:'' Chopper will bind the 4 bottom subs for 1 turn :Chopper will repeat the following steps until his health is below 20% *''Loop 1:'' Chopper will not attack *''Loop 2:'' Chopper will hit for 10,072 damage :When Chopper's HP is below 20% *''Below 20%:'' Hit for 9,240 damage every turn }} Congrats! You now have Tony Tony Chopper Pre-Rampage!! Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with Walkthroughs Category:Pages with Recommended Teams Category:Clashes